Guy Love
by Enjeru
Summary: Keiko's thoughts at a New Year's party at Yusuke's apartment, KeikoYusuke, YusukeKuwabara, and hints of BotanKeiko


Hello everyone! This is just a random piece I'm writing because after watching nearly the whole series I'm torn between liking the Yusuke/Keiko pairing and the Yusuke/Kuwabara pairing. In the end this story idea came to mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (but thanks to Christmas I now own a copy of the whole series, yay me) and I do not own Scrubs

* * *

Keiko scurried into the kitchen eagerly, the off tone singing echoing from the other room. As a special treat for the holidays and to make up for the skipped dates, Yusuke asked Keiko over to his apartment to spend New Year's with him. Keiko, of course, had be trilled at the idea, but her hopes for a single romantic evening were dashed when she arrived earlier that night to find the whole gang had been invited.

Keiko sighed as she rummaged through the refrigerator. Keiko didn't have a problem with everyone else being here, it was actually quite fun to hang out with her friends without a dire reason behind the meeting, but she didn't see why her fiancée had to drink like he was. Yes, it was the holidays, but it could _still_ have been romantic and nice, but he ruined it by becoming drunk off his ass and it annoyed Keiko to no end.

"I guess boys will be boys," she headed for the living room again, "can't wait 'til Yusuke finally matures a little though."

The karaoke contest that the group started was still very much underway, Yusuke and Kuwabara, both laughing and holding on to each other for support were the life of the party. The only other drinkers were Koenma, Genkai, and Shizuru, all who've had far less than the two intoxicated boys on stage.

" I'd like to dedicate this (chuckle) next song to a special lady!" Yusuke shouted into the microphone with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Kuwabara quickly joined in,

"Yeah, YUKINA-SAN!!!" Yusuke looked over to his friend in daze confusion obviously unaware of what was really going on.

"Uh-huh…to Yukina!" Yusuke readily replied and they both swung around their beers in one hand and microphones in the other. Keiko's glare towards Yusuke could revel the one Hiei was giving Kuwabara that same moment.

Botan hopped over to where Keiko was standing linking her arms through her friend's as the music on the karaoke machine started up yet again. Kuwabara's shrill voice was the first join the background melody,

"Let's face the facts about you and me,

A love unspecified.

Though I'm proud to call you 'Chocolate Bear',

The crowd will always talk and stare."

Yusuke threw an arm around his friend's shoulders and started to sing in a manly voice which actually sounded, creepy as it was, like Toguro's.

"I feel exactly those feelings, too

And that's why I keep them inside.

'Cause this 'Bear' can't bear the world's disdain, And sometimes it's easier to hide,"

Their voices blended together and the other occupants of the room swayed with the music.

"Than explain our

Guy love, That's all it is, Guy love, He's mine, I'm his, There's nothing gay about it in our eyes."

Kuwabara and Yusuke started an odd jig that didn't match either the music tone or each other's own made up choreography, the others laughed and clapped, urging the two clowns on. Botan leaned against Keiko laughing and she felt herself smile a little,

"You ask me 'bout this thing we share," Yusuke laughed.

"And he tenderly replies," Everyone cringed as Kuwabara's voice became even shriller, if that was even possible.

"It's guy love between two guys!"

"We're closer than the average man and wife," Yusuke sang on, Keiko pouted.

The song continued on to the enjoyment of most of the room's occupants, when it finally ended everyone applauded happily as Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a drunken hug which in turn became a friendly wrestling match, each laughing and smiling. Keiko rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, her sigh caught Botan's attention,

"What's up Keiko, aren't you having fun?"

"Of course," Keiko smiled at her friend before glancing at the happy boys on the floor, "maybe someday he'll love me like that…"

* * *

Yay! That was fun, hope you enjoyed it, please review! 


End file.
